


All She Wants

by Caskettmyheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet, Could be considered painful, F/F, Fluff, Maybe yeah, Multi, The Gang is included but they are minor bg characters, Unrequited Love, also, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: Lena gets invited for Christmas at the Danvers' and gets caught staring. But it turns out that doesn't have to be a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c-syz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=c-syz).



> I'm in my exams so I haven't been able to write much, and this isn't honestly my best, but I still consider it good so I felt the need to share. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Are you okay?”

It was a question that wasn’t often directed towards her. Her employees would just stick to hello’s, and perhaps even go so far as to ask her the superficial ‘how are you?’ every once in a while. But no one had any real interest in how she was. Not her employees, not her supposed friends, and certainly not her mother. But in this apartment, she had a handful of people she barely knew, and here one of them was asking her, honestly, if she was okay.

 

“Honestly, I’m not so sure,” Lena said in response. She tore her eyes away from the only reason she was here in the first place, and looked towards the person next to her. “But I’m glad to be here.”

 

Alex gave her a little smile, “Any friend of my sister is a friend of the entire family. You’re welcome here.” The implied ‘no one should celebrate the holidays alone’ hung in between them but went unsaid. She was glad for it, she didn’t need the reminder that now her entire family was behind bars, even if she hadn’t been too fond of her mother and Lex these past few years. It’s not like they had a tradition of celebrating together, but knowing they were in prison somehow put a strain on her during this period.

 

“I was a little surprised she asked me to come. But I’m grateful.” She looked towards Kara again. She was standing by the window, talking to the guy that helped her save the city once – Winn, that was his name – and she had a big smile on her face, like she usually does.

“I know I don’t know you very well, but she talks about you sometimes, you know?” Alex said to her, and though she tried to hide her reaction, it came to her involuntary. She bit her lip and let her head hang to try and hide it the best she could before turning to Alex again. Maybe it’s best not to stare at Kara for the time being. Yeah, that should help, at least.

 

“Actually I didn’t. I didn’t know she considered me that great of a friend.” She was happy to hear it, and took a sip of her wine, or two sips, because she didn’t really know what to say next.

 

Alex was giving her this look. Like she was seeing right through her and from any other person, it wouldn’t faze her, but from Alex, it was actually pretty unsetteling. But then, Alex’ eyes softened and the smallest of smiles appeared on her face. It confused her even more.

Alex glanced towards her sister – Kara was still deep in conversation with Winn and James – before speaking. “You see, Ms Luthor-“

 

“Oh please, call me Lena,” she interrupted. She hated being called Ms Luthor.

“- Lena. I might be pretty new to this thing, and I don’t really know you all that well, yet. But I do know one thing. I see that look you have when you look at her.”

 

Lena’s head snapped back towards Alex as if she was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before a meal.  She was about to say something but Alex continued.

 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” Alex took a sip of her own glass and looked back at her sister while she continued to speak. “I know you care for my sister. I can see it. I’m happy you have her as a friend, and she has you. I hope, whatever happens, you can remain friends in the long run.”

 

As if on cue, ‘Mike of the interns’ reappeared from the bathroom and joined Kara, Winn and James, standing opposite to Kara. Lena noticed he gave her a little smile in greeting and Kara, in response, readjusted her glasses. She does that when she’s nervous.

 

Oh.

 

Alex looked back towards her and Lena couldn’t help but keep her eyes on Kara a little longer. Eventually she looked down into her glass, the yellow liquid with green-ish tint swirled around in her glass.

 

“They’re not together, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Alex’ voice was soft, and full of understanding somehow. “I honestly don’t really know what’s going on inside my sister’s mind when it comes to love. But I do know she enjoys your company, and I hope that doesn’t just disappear.”

 

“I certainly don’t intend to lose the only real friend I have in this city.” Her own voice was strong. Unwavering. She wanted to appear unfazed, even though she felt the sting of jealousy. The same sting she’d first gotten when stepping through the front door of this apartment the first time. Only then it was quickly forgotten since she’d mistaken Alex for competition. That was sort of embarrassing, sure. But when it came to Kara, her mind just wasn’t her own.

 

“Good, because I promise you, if you hurt her I will not hold back just because I think you’re good for her now.”

Lena couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

“That’s fair,” she said with a smile. Sisters, she thought, always so protective. Then again, she remembered a time she and her brother got along better. But she didn’t want to dwell on that thought.

 

From the kitchen area, another woman appeared she had only briefly seen before.

“Hey, babe,” she said to Alex as she approached them. “Dinner’s almost ready. You’re mom’s finishing up some things. Want to get the others or should I?”

 

Lena remembered her name from the little introduction she’d gotten on arrival. Her name was Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend.

 

“I’ll get them, you should pick a seat,” Alex said as she nodded at her as a sidenote before walking up to the other group of friends to call them for dinner.

 

She was making her way towards the table alongside Maggie.

“I realise we haven’t properly met before.” She stuck out her hand, “I’m Lena.”

Maggie took her hands and shook it, “Yeah I know who you are, but it’s good to properly meet you. Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie took the seat by the far end of the table, Alex had put her glas at the head of the table already, reserving her spot. Lena decided to sit opposite her would be a safe bet. They seemed like good company to get through the meal. They would be able to keep her mind occupied from other thoughts.

 

Everyone moved to sit down, and to her surprise, Kara came to sit right beside her. She gave her this radiant smile and Lena felt her heart swell.

 

Yeah, she was screwed. The little things Kara did that made her smile so wide… She wanted to keep that around. She would never do anything to screw that up. And until she eventually did, as it usually went, she’d take the company as long as she could get it. After all, having Kara as a friend had given her this amazing expanded group of friends that welcomed her with open arms. She enjoyed this, the small banter going on between different people at the table, while every once in a while, someone would tell a story and everyone would listen.

 

It was much better than the sitting in silent and pretending to be a happy little family. This was what she wanted all those years and with Kara’s group of family and friends, she had that.

She smiled to herself and took another sip of her wine. Everyone else was talking amongst each other but Kara brushed her fingers along her shoulder as she turned to Lena.

“Hey, are you enjoying yourself? I hope you didn’t feel obligated to come so I hope this is alright-“

Lena chuckled slightly and put her glass down, turning to Kara.

“Thank you, Kara. This is perfect,” she smiled at her as Kara gave her that radiant smile in response.

“Good. That’s good. I’m glad.”

Kara turned back towards the table where one of the guys asked her something and she laughed as she started telling a story about when she was little. Something about her first party.

Lena happily listened as she continued her meal. These glaced carrots really were the best. She didn’t miss Alex’ eyes linger on her for a moment, before she too continued her meal.

 

She also noticed that the spot where Kara’s fingers had brushed her arm would not stop tingling the entire night. And every time Kara smiled at her, she couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this entire theory in my head about Lena's unrequited love for Kara, and yes it's painful and it's all to obvious to anyone but Kara (and Mon-el bcs he just doesn't pick up on anything). I SHIP SUPERCORP so badly, it's insane, but somehow I see this and I think it's right. 
> 
> If you have any questions on possible future parts of this universe in my mind, ask me at: Caskettmyheart.tumblr.com where I will be happy to share with you what I think is going on with these two.
> 
> \--Lina


End file.
